BenMan
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: What happens when one hometown hero is teleported to another area of the world? Read to find out! Also, no pairings, except for the mention of GwenxKevin.


It was closing in on midnight in Gotham City, and like always in that major area, the one and only, Batman, was against his nemesis, the Joker. They were in an old abandoned tower, and luckily for the man in black, it was located in a less populated area of the city. "Your time is up Joker, just hand yourself over." He stated in an almost monotone voice.

"Never you pathetic excuse for a man in tights!" Shouted the green haired villain. "Someday, I'll rule over Gotham City, and next, the world!" He gave a hardy laugh, knowing that his future would be without a lame-ass "hero".

The other just rolled his eyes, not like that you would notice or anything. "You know, your ego is almost as stupid as your get-up." He pointed out, which only made the other more pissed off.

"Don't you dare judge your soon-to-be ruler! Besides, green looks fabulous on me!" The boastful man was losing his temper, he seemed mad, mad as a hatter.

"I couldn't picture this world with a mother fucker like you as king. Though honestly, how do you plan on doing that sort of thing? Go ahead, share your "evil" plan, or plot, whatever you want to call it." He casually leaned against the wall like a bad-ass while crossing his arms, knowing that it would be a very, boring, explanation.

"Oh Batsy, I never thought that you would ask~!" The shorter one chimed. "But I am sorry to say that I cannot share such a thing with you, though I have been planning this for generations, and /nothing/ will stop me!" With that, he charged in with an attack, Batman easily defended, though he felt, a bit weak. Was there kryptonite in the air? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, it felt dark, and menacing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at a similar time in Belwood, Ben Tennyson was sprawled over his couch sipping his favorite smoothie. It had been a while since he had needed to save anyone as he had finally defeated Vilgax after many years of trying. Or so he thought. Suddenly his cousin Gwen burst through the door. Her clothes had been slightly torn and she had a couple of cuts and bruises on her face and arms. "Ben!" She yelled. "You've gotta come quickly! V-Vilgax is alive and he's got Kevin!"

Ben yawned and sipped at his slushie again . "Yeah, right. You and I both know that I defeated Vilgax last month. There's no way that he could be alive. He got totally destroyed thanks to this!" He sat up and pointed at the Ultimatrix that was on his wrist. It was then that he took his first look at Gwen since she had ran through the door. His eyes widened as he took in her messy appearance. "Wait. Did Vilgax do that to you?"

She shot him an 'I told you so' look before falling onto her hands and knees. "Gwen!" Ben rushed over to her and helped her onto the couch. "Don't worry Gwen. This time I'll finish him off for sure!" He turned to leave but stopped when he felt Gwen grab his arm.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." And with that, her eyes closed and she went to sleep.

Ben ran to an abandoned ammunition factory, the place where he had defeated (or thought he'd defeated) Vilgax. It was just like he remembered it; the broken walls, shattered windows and the empty boxes that lay in splinters across the floor. "Alright Vilgax. I know you're in here." He fearlessly stepped into the single ray of light that shone in the middle of the factory. "So quit hiding and fight me like the man…I mean alien that you are." He looked around, his eyes scanning for any sign of his nemesis.

"Ben Tennyson, I've been excepting you." That oh-so-familiar voice echoed through what was left of the factory.

"Vilgax! You'll pay for what you did to Gwen!" He paused. "Oh and, where's Kevin?"

"Foolish human! You seem to underestimate me! I have had a month to prepare the ultimate weapon that will allow me to rule over the Earth and get you out of my way once and for all! And there's nothing you can-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's just get to the fighting!" Ben was very keen to get it over and done with.

"Fine!" Vilgax rushed at him before he had time to use the Ultimatrix. Ben was sent flying into some of the boxes that were still standing since their last encounter.  
"Hmm, I see you still like to play dirty Vilgax. Well, two can play at that game." Ben twisted the watch until he saw the Fourarms icon appear. Then he whacked the watch and transformed.

"You really think that will stop me?" Vilgax chuckled darkly as he held up a remote. "Behold! The ultimate weapon! It holds the key-" He was interrupted by Ben literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha it's just some stupid remote! World domination with that?" Ben clutched his sides as he recovered from his hysteria. After he'd fully recovered he began to advance towards Vilgax. He aimed dozens of punches at him, some landing successfully; others being blocked. He'd done this many times before so he knew the routine by now. But what happened next he was not prepared for. Vilgax pressed a button and a horrible screeching sound emitted from the surrounding area. Ben grabbed his ears and winced. Then Vilgax pounded his fist into Ben's stomach and Ben was sent flying once again. He crashed into the wall and it smashed. Some of the plaster, mortar and bricks from the wall fell on top of him as he lay on the floor. He groaned before transforming back into his human self.

"And now, Tennyson! Prepare, to, meet, your, doom!" Vilgax pointed the remote at Ben pressed another button on his ultimate weapon. A bright ray shot out of the remote and zapped Ben, sending him into another universe.

**(( Yo guys! This is Balloon, and if you still don't know who it is, it's Ash. That's my awesome nickname in case you guys didn't know. xD I wrote this lovely fanfic with the help of my friend ****Gred-and-Feorge-Weasley, go check out her account! On her account, she has one fanfic up of one we also did together which is called Step Right Up. It focuses on the pairing of Finn and Marceline from Adventure Time. So how this fanfic started, I was talking about Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides, then about Batman. She then told me she had this idea for a crossover fic of Batman and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I thought it was an amazing idea so we decided to do it! It's going to be in chapters of course, so this will be the first fic we ever did together that isn't a one ****shot. I hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue, or chapter. Whatever you want to call it. Stay tuned for more! And here is just a little conversation between us~!**

**Balloon: Andy Biersack is Batman. B|  
Chloe: ****Um...there's not a lot of things to say about Ben, except that he's Ben of course.****  
Balloon: ****And the Joker is like Grell's twin, except he obsesses over the color green, not red.**

**Chloe: ****And the part when Gwen says "and he's got Kevin!" reminds a good friend of mine of Louis Tomlinson's pet pigeon Kevin.**

**Balloon: ****...You had to bring up a member of One Direction? Ahhh well. Black Veil Brides is always better than them anyways.**

**Chloe: ****To quote Phineas, well part-quote anyways "Yes, yes I did" xD Hmmm...what else to say? Oh yeah, Vilgax still lives in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Does it really take him three series to defeat him? O.O Mind=Blown****.**

**Balloon: ****Who knows, you always see Joker and Batman through out the animated series and movies. xD**

**Chloe: That is very true xD Why are heroes so bad at winning these days? **

**Balloon: ****Obama. ****B|  
Chloe: ****Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I'm your father, so join me maybe xD**

**Balloon: Nice. xD**

**Chloe: ****Um, so should we wrap it up now or keep going?**

**Balloon: ****We should wrap it up dude. See you guys all later! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!**** ))**


End file.
